


Mind Over Money

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Holden and Wendy encounter a prostitute while going out for ice cream.





	Mind Over Money

“I have this feeling you’re hiding something,” Holden Ford tells Wendy Carr, bringing his chocolate sprinkled soft-serve vanilla ice cream bar close to his lips to take a bite. He gets some on his nose and wipes it clean off with a napkin.

“Hiding what, exactly?” Wendy speaks sharply while placing her spoon down against the paper carton that holds her Cherry Garcia sundae with hot fudge and sprinkled peanuts.

“You never talk about your life outside of duty. It’s mysterious and weird. Like you’re either too embarrassed about it or ashamed.”

Wendy shook her head in the passenger seat. “You are so wrong—I am not. I’m a private person who doesn’t feel the need to share. That’s not committing a crime, is it?”

“Well, no, but—” Holden began, but he was interrupted by a loud tapping noise outside his sealed car window. Glancing over with Wendy doing the same thing, they both saw a skinny white woman dressed in a mini blue jacket over a sequin magenta dress. She clicked the glass window with a set of long, painted fake nails. 

“Um, h-hello?” Holden stammered the minute he rolled down the window to face the prostitute. She gave him a grin, leaning both arms halfway inside the car.

“You’re a cutie pie—can I have a lick?” she gestured toward his ice cream on a wooden stick. Holden silently held out his dessert; watching the woman in horror chomp the side of it with chocolate sprinkles stuck on the corners of her mouth. She giggled and slurped two of her fingers. 

Wendy turned her gaze at the other direction. Holden was now taking his wallet out of his khaki trouser pocket to pull out a few crisp ten dollar bills.

“Here. You look like you could wear a warmer coat.”

The woman snatched his money and laughed. “A coat?” she scoffed. “Did you fall on your head when you were a baby?! _Loser!_ ” she sauntered away into the freezing cold night with her breath floating in the air.

Holden looked at Wendy, perplexed, having no idea what he did wrong. She snickered and quietly finished eating the rest of her ice cream.


End file.
